


Swing Low (Bonus Gift #2)

by ballroomlore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/pseuds/ballroomlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the magic of kindling flame coursing through young lover's bloodstreams. Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey feel the sparks fanned with a boost of enchantment at the sheer look of magnificence in one another's eyes; the click of their souls, the fire in their hearts, the magic in their touch. They come to realize just how deep their fierce love for one another runs while giving themselves completely for the very first time. Spanning the animalistic need-it-now physicality, to the emotional and mental level of connection, to the aftercare affection. Their hearts, like the music, beat as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Low (Bonus Gift #2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2c12mp)

Listen Here: http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/swing-low-bonus-gift-2

For the magic of kindling flame coursing through young lover's bloodstreams. Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey feel the sparks fanned with a boost of enchantment at the sheer look of magnificence in one another's eyes; the click of their souls, the fire in their hearts, the magic in their touch. They come to realize just how deep their fierce love for one another runs while giving themselves completely for the very first time. Spanning the animalistic need-it-now physicality, to the emotional and mental level of connection, to the aftercare affection. Their hearts, like the music, beat as one.  
1\. Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge  
2\. Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
3\. You're So Dark - Arctic Monkeys  
4\. Wolf Like Me - TV on the Radio  
5\. Stripped - Shiny Toy Guns  
6\. Stars - Warpaint  
7\. Pretty Horny Flow - Absynthe Minded  
8\. Celeste - Les Enfants  
9\. Blow - Beyonce  
10\. Motivation - Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne


End file.
